The subject of the present invention is a method of graduating the dissipation of an electrical signal and a device for implementing this method. It can be used more particularly in the field of electric heating, whether it is domestic or industrial heating which is involved. The method can be used, nevertheless, to control any type of actuator. It can be made use of, for example, to control a motor. The object of the invention is to get round the problems of blinking which result, in the case of reduced dissipation, from the dissipation stopping of dissipation alternation.